


Calm within the Storm

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Mina's RP Auditions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Mentioned Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Self-Reflection, Shiro has patience issues, Short One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Shiro does some midnight training.
Series: Mina's RP Auditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Calm within the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> FYI for formatting: *text* = subconscious thoughts & "text" = conscious thoughts

The harsh, frustrated thwack of Shiro’s first against a nearby wall rung out in the silent dojo. It was late at night, but he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t for lack of trying; his mind simply wouldn’t let him be tonight. He wasn’t used to insomnia, so he used his fallback technique for when anything bothered him: training.  
Some of the other Hoshidan soldiers from the shinobi unit had taught him a new kata. They had said that it would be especially helpful for practicing patience, which even he admitted was not his strong suit. He already knew the basic poses involved but couldn’t seem to master the timing essential to completing it. Usually, training was an outlet, a refuge for him. But tonight it offered nothing but frustration as the long pauses required for successful completion of the kata allowed his mind to run amok. Nevertheless, he composed himself for another attempt.  
Knees bent, palms up. *Will you ever be wise enough to rule?* His internal tension showed in his furrowed brow. “I don’t know. I’m not as wise as my father.” Back leg straight, fingers curled. *Does Ryoma even still care about you and your mom?* A single bead of sweat rolls down his temple. “It’s hard to tell. He’s not home often.” Chamber knee, close fist. *Will you even be worthy to wield Raijinto?* “I don’t know! I’m just a spear fighter for now.” His concentration wobbled violently before he finally gives in to temptation. He drops the form once more with a mighty exhale.  
“Forget it, this isn’t helping. Let’s try the things you like.” During his time in the Deeprealms, he had figured out an arm workout which was perfect for training his spear swings and increasing his strength for arm wrestling, two of his favorite things. As he began working through the alternating calisthenics and repetitions, the familiar rhythm became cathartic.  
“I may not be as wise as my dad now, but I will be someday.” The rise and fall of breath in his chest mirrored the motion of his arms as he completed push-ups. “Yes, dad does care about us. He’s just not great at showing affection.” His biceps flexed as he glided the weighted disk back and forth, up and down through the air. “I may only train in spears now, but the work and discipline I’ve learned from that will show me how to use Raijinto worthily.”  
Despite the chilly night breeze, Shiro felt hot by the time he finished his routine. He removed the loose tunic that he wears during training and mopped his brow with it, before retying his signature corded headband. “Just one final attempt at that shinobi kata, then I’ll rinse off and go sleep.” He took a few deep breaths before assuming the stance he’d taken countless times tonight.  
Knees bent, palms up. His slightly sore arms kept him focused on his physical senses as he held the pose. Back leg straight, fingers curled. The soft, clean scent of rain, which he hadn’t noticed during his training, wafted in on the breeze. Chamber knee, close fist. The soft chirps of a nocturnal warbler drifted in through an open window, gilding his deep breaths. Whenever his focus would waver, some small detail he hadn’t noticed before would catch his attention and help him refocus before he assumed the next pose.  
As he released the final stance of the kata, it struck him. He had finished the kata from beginning to end without having to restart. Although he probably wouldn’t tell others about this particular accomplishment, as he was sometimes wont to do, the personal victory of completing it was gratifying in and of itself. He left the dojo and stepped toward the showers with a broad, satisfied smile, and the mild gleam of the moon smiled back. “Maybe I don’t have to live up to Dad. I have my own solutions within me that can help me rule just as well as he does when that day comes.”


End file.
